


Give Me A Sign

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based on Breaking Benjamin's song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Sign

It was unusual for you to go on a hunt alone, but with this being a simple salt and burn, coupled with the unbearable tension at the bunker, you’d jumped at the chance for some time away from the other hunters. Sam and Dean were on the outs, which you hated, but they didn’t seem to be making up this time, and whilst you could deal with Dean’s attitude problem and snarky comments, Sam’s mood had taken a turn for the worse since everything had happened with Gadreel, and you weren’t sure how to cope with that. Running away probably wasn’t the best idea, but you’d only be gone for a couple of days. Hopefully he’d be in a better mood when you returned.

You’d not been in on the whole angel thing with Gadreel and Dean, and quite frankly, you were pissed at Dean for it. Maybe you’d only been in their lives a year or so, but you liked to think that you were part of the team, or at least considered in most things. It was bad enough that Sam had been ready to die; when he’d told you that, it had pretty much broken your heart. Everything between you had been whirlwind from the start – you knew how short this life was and grabbed happiness where it came.

These days it seemed all the Winchesters did was grab misery.

Pulling up to the bunker in the rental car, you climbed out, taking a deep breath as you approached the door, wondering if there’d been any change. The Impala wasn’t here, but the door was unlocked, so one of them was home at any rate. In the library, you found Castiel, reading through books, and he looked up as you entered.

‘Hey Cas.’ You greeted and the angel raised an eyebrow.

'Hello Y/N. Sam is in your bedroom.’

'Oh. Okay.’ You shrugged, moving past Cas and dumping your bag on the chair by the door. Cleaning guns could wait until later. A few days away from Sam was plenty for you, and even if he was in a bad mood, just seeing him would reassure you a little.

He had his back to the door as you entered the room you shared with him, and it looked like he was doing laundry. He turned as he heard your footsteps, smiling softly at you, and you reciprocated, jamming your hands into the back pockets of your jeans. 'Hey.’ He said, still smiling. 'I missed you.’

'Well, that’s a good start.’ You replied, looking up at him. 'Any news?’

Sam grimaced, trying not to think back to Kevin or any of that crap. 'No. Can’t track Gadreel. Dean is off doing….whatever. He left a little while after you. Hasn’t checked in. Not with me anyway.’ He reached out a hand, hooking one large finger in the waistband of your jeans and pulling you closer. 'Anyway, come here.’ You let him pull you over to him, smiling coyly up at him through your lashes. He bent his head, planting a soft kiss on your lips, and moaning as he slipped his hands around your waist. 'I’m sorry I was so moody before. You didn’t have to take off like that.’

'I-it was a case. Needed doing.’

'Yeah but still…’ He sighed. 'You know I don’t like you going out without back up.’

You rolled your eyes in response, pulling away slightly. 'Sam…I’ve been doing this a long time, remember? You and your brother aren’t the only ones capable of taking care of this stuff. I used to hunt alone all the time.’

'Yeah and remember how we found you?’ He replied softly, keeping his large hands on your waist, his thumb rubbing circles above your left hip bone. You frowned.

'Don’t throw that in my face. There was six of them and one of me. This was just one little spook.’

He shook his head. 'I’m not throwing it anywhere. Just sayin’, you know.’ He ducked his head, looking adorable as he did so, and you felt that little bit of annoyance slip away. 'Don’t wanna see anything happen to you. I love you, Y/N.’

'I love you too, you gigantic moose.’ You whispered, pulling him down for another kiss. This one lasted longer and it was with reluctance you pulled away. 'But I had to leave. You and Dean…you’re driving me nuts. I think you might be driving everyone nuts. You’re brothers and all you do lately is fight.’

Sam’s mouth set into a thin line as his hands moved away from your hips and he turned back to the laundry on the bed. 'I don’t really wanna talk about this.’

'Well tough, cos you’re gonna.’ You said, darting around him and sitting on his pile of unfolded clothes, feeling the heat from the dryer they’d been in seep through the seat of your pants. 'And if Dean were here, I’d knock your heads together. You can’t fight like this all the time.’

'Look, this family thing? It’s _our_ thing. You don’t need to be involved.’

You blinked, hurt at the tone of his voice. 'No, Sam. Because I am involved. I’m involved with you, remember? You can’t just shut me out. You can’t tell me you love, treat me like spun glass and expect me to sit back whilst this thing with your brother eats you from the inside out!’ Sam opened his mouth. 'And don’t lie to me! I’m not stupid!’

'He put a goddamned angel in me, Y/N! An angel that killed Kevin.’ He scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing heavily. 'I close my eyes and I see what he did. I see everything he did. And I can’t forgive Dean for doing that to me.’ He looked away. 'He should have let me go.’

You stood up, grabbing his wrist gently. 'You know in a million years that if Dean Winchester can find a way to save someone he loves, then he’ll damn well do it, Sammy.’ He looked down at you with his big eyes, frustration evident in them. 'And I would have done the same.’ You said defiantly. 'You keep telling me you were ready to die and after everything you’ve seen and done, I’m not surprised. Not really. But I am hurt.’ You felt the tears gathering in your eyes as you looked up at him. 'Because in everything you’ve seen, and all the things you’ve had to do…was I not worth staying here for?’ Sam’s eyes widened and he shook his head, his hands coming up to frame your face.

'No, no, no, Y/N, of course you are. You know you are.’ He kissed you, quick and chaste. 'Don’t ever think you weren’t -’

'But I wasn’t, was I? Because you were going to die and you were ready for it.’ You said, interrupting him, letting your tears fall, and his fingers became wet where they were laid upon your face. 'You were gonna leave me, Sam. So I can’t be mad at Dean. Because without him, I’d be alone, and I’d be broken.’

Sam shook his head. 'I wasn’t thinking, with the trials and -’ He leant his forehead against yours, whispering now. 'I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have fought harder.’

'You’re fighting now, right?’ You asked, and he nodded, kissing your forehead, his thumbs wiping away your tears. 'Good. Then go find Dean and fight for your family. You and him – you can’t go on like this. It’ll get one of you killed. You need to hash it out.’ You stood back, and his arms fell to his sides. 'I’m not gonna drop this, Sam. You need to work through this.’ He nodded, somewhat forlornly, and you took a step closer, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing your face into the cotton of his shirt, enjoying the smell of him. Sam always smelt like earth, like home and you inhaled deeply, not wanting to forget this place in his arms. His own arms came up to surround you, making you feel safer than you ever did anywhere else, and you tilted your head back, smiling up at him. 'Promise me.’

'Deal.’ He said, bringing his mouth down to yours, and the irony of the action was not lost on you. This kiss was different, hotter, more passionate, and you let it sweep you away. You wrapped yourself around him, deepening the kiss, and he pushed you backwards, keeping contact going as he swept the clothes from the bed. He laid you down, balancing himself so not to crush you with his larger frame, one of his hands freeing your hair from the messy ponytail so he could comb his fingers through it, whilst your own hands were clasped around the back of his head, holding him close as he trailed kisses down your neck and over your breasts as they spilled from the camisole you wore. One of his hands slipped underneath you, unclasping your bra so he could pull the top and undergarment from you, leaving you exposed to him. He pulled away and looked down, that gentle smile on his face as he lowered his mouth to your breast, sucking tenderly on one nipple, then the other and you gasped at the sensations, not even realising he’d undone your pants until his fingers brushed against the underside of your panties. Both of his hands pulled your pants down, and you kicked your shoes off, laying there naked before him, moaning and gasping as he kissed a trail down your stomach, past your belly button, pausing briefly at the top of your pelvis, his fingers slowly caressing your inner thighs, coaxing you to open for him.

The first touch of his tongue on your clit made you arch up and his hands moved quickly, grasping your hips to keep you in place. His pace was agonisingly slow as he used his tongue to work you into a frenzy, your breath coming in short bursts and his name slipping from your lips like a prayer. Sam smiled at this, licking your slit deftly, pushing his tongue inside you to make you arch again, your movements limited by his strong hands holding you place. 'Sam, please.’ You begged, and he let go with one hand, sliding one long finger into your aching core and curling upwards to find the sweet spot, his tongue on your clit at the same time. You cried out, stars exploding behind your eyes as he added another finger, curling them both, intensifying the pressure in your belly. Your whole body shook and he grinned as he withdrew his fingers, standing straight, still fully clothed.

You watched as he undid his belt, pushing his jeans down his legs and pulling his shirt over his head. Once he was unclothed, he picked you up, laying you on the bed properly, sliding in next to you, his hand immediately cupping your cheek and bringing you in for a deep kiss as he manoeuvred himself to lay between your legs. Your hands trailed over his chest, down over his toned stomach and around to his back, holding him there gently, as he pressed against you, his cock twitching needily against your entrance.

'I love you, Y/N.’ He whispered reverently as he pushed inside you, a hot moan spilling from his lips as you took him in. You tried to reply, but the feeling of him filling you, stretching you like always, made your brain white out, and you could only focus on the slow strokes of his length, hitting every right place inside you as he made love to you. His mouth descended on yours once more, and you explored his mouth, quiet whimpers escaping from you as he rocked against you, using every excruciating inch to his full advantage.

That familiar pressure built up low in your belly again, and you broke the kiss, gasping as he quickened his pace. 'I’m gonna come, Sam.’ You cried out, and he grunted in response, his thrusts growing more urgent as you rose to meet him with every movement. His cock swelled inside you, and you came hard over him, your hands clutching at his lower back, wanting him deeper, wanting to feel everything he gave you. He thrust once, twice more and cried out himself, spilling himself into you, minute thrusts continuing as he rode out his climax.

His arms gave way, and he rolled to the side, both of you sweaty and breathing heavily. Sam brushed a strand of hair from your forehead. You couldn’t help but giggle as you did the same to him, and he smiled, capturing your lips in another, less heated kiss. 'I love you so much, Sam.’ You whispered, resting your forehead against the tip of his nose. He smiled, his hand holding the side of your head as you curled into each other.

'I love you too, Y/N.’


End file.
